fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Volcano Red and Jungle Green Versions
Pokemon Volcano Red' and 'Jungle Green Versions is a pair of Generation VI games set in Kanto. They serve as the remakes of Pokemon Red, Green, FireRed and LeafGreen. Gameplay *Players can now be customized in the game, with different clothes and hair. There are six types of customization; Hair, Hat, Tops, Bottoms, Shoes, Backpack and Special. The boutique is located at the sixth floor of Celadon Department Store. Special does not allow any Tops or Bottoms or occasionally Shoes to go with. *Time system has been implemented in the game, resulting Espeon and Umbreon being obtainable in the game. *As a result of the electricity power in the Power Plant, Magneton can evolve to Magnezone in the area. As Moss Rock and Ice Rock has been in the hidden areas of Viridian Forest and Seafoam Islands respectively, Eevee can evolve into Leafeon and Glaceon, respectively. *Poke-Amie and Super Training has also been added to the game. *Wild Pokemon locations have been changed. *Join Avenue and the Underground has been added to the game. *Mega Evolutions are also been included in the games. *The Fairy has also been included as well. Fairy retyping include Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Chansey, Goldeen and Marill. *The Battle Chateau, located at the Battle Island, allows the player to battle in Double Battles, Triple Battles, or Rotation Battles. The player battles in a dress or a tuxedo, depending on the player's gender, although the player can actually wear a dress or a tuxedo regularly since trainer customization has been included. *Nidorina and Nidoqueen can now be bred, being in the same Egg group with Nidorino and Nidoking. *The Underground is very similar to Diamond and Pearl, with version exclusive fossils being dug out. The Helix Fossil is exclusive to Volcano Red while the Dome Fossil is exclusive to Jungle Green. *Blue, Red/Leaf, and Team Rocket now have their own battle themes. *Battle cuts are now included. *Each gym has their own remix, similar to Pokemon Black and White 2. *Gym Leader and Elite Four battle themes are now slightly remixed which fits their type. *GB Sounds is also included in this game, which plays the Generation I version of the respective music of each location. *Poke-Amie and Super Training from X and Y are included is this game. *The Elite Four can be battled in any order, unlike its demakes. Plot The storyline is very similar to the Generation I games. The player goes out from Pallet Town, only to be stopped by Professor Oak, who brings the player into his lab for safety. There, the player gets to choose a choice of Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle as their starter Pokemon while the rival, who is Professor Oak's grandson, chooses the starter whose type is stronger than the player's. After a fierce battle with the rival, Professor Oak sends the player to deliver his parcel from Viridian City. After giving the parcel to Professor Oak, he gives the Pokedex to both the player and the rival, and asks the player to challenge the Viridian City Gym. However, the Viridian Gym is locked, so Professor Oak recommends Pewter City Gym instead. In Viridian Forest, the player meets Bill, an expert in Pokemon, who got lost in the forest. Suddenly, a man in black appears and demands Bill his information about Pokemon. The man is from Team Rocket, a villainous team who seek for world domination. After battling various gym leaders and confronting Team Rocket, the player encounters Giovanni numerous times. After defeating Blaine, the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, Professor Oak tells the player that the Viridian Gym is now open and the leader has returned. The player is then shocked to discover that Team Rocket leader Giovanni is the leader of Viridian Gym, and engages him to a battle. After defeating Giovanni, the player heads over to the Indigo Plateau, where he/she challenges the Elite Four. The player is then surprised to see the rival has already became the champion, and they have a fierce battle. After defeating the rival, he refuses to admit defeat at first and disallows the player to enter the Hall of Fame, but Professor Oak, along with the player's twin sibling, comes in, blames the rival for his treatment towards his Pokemon, and lets the player enter the Hall of Fame. After the credits, the player meets Looker, a high-ranking member of the International Police, at Pallet Town. Looker request the player to look for the remaining members of Team Rocket, which the player agrees. After successfully arresting all the Team Rocket members, Looker rewards the player a Master Ball. At some point, the player will meet Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, who has traveled to Kanto for a vacation. Changes from Red, Green, FireRed and LeafGreen Aethetic changes *The opening is different from the demakes. It now features the player characters, the rival, Professor Oak, the starter Pokemon and Team Rocket. *The Sevii Islands are removed from the game. *Characters like Steven, Cynthia and Looker appear in this game. *The Pokedex has been expanded with cross-generation evolutions and counterparts, such as Pichu, Heracross and Electivire. Because of this, some Pokemon has been moved some numbers down (For example, #025 Pichu, #026 Pikachu). *A secondary rival, who is the unchosen gender of the player, is added. He/she will have the starter whose type is disadvantage to the player's. *Venusaur and Blastoise will now have second Mega Evolutions, just like Charizard, with Venusaur's second Mega evolution being exclusive to Jungle Green, while Blastoise's second Mega Evolution is exclusive to Volcano Red. The previous Mega Evolutions are renamed Mega Venusaur VR and Mega Blastoise JG, respectively. *All final starter evolutions now have Mega Evolutions. Location changes *Some trainers have their positions changed. *Power Plant now enables Magneton and Nosepass to evolve into Magnezone and Probopass, respectively, while Viridian Forest and Seafoam Islands now enables Eevee to evolve into Leafeon and Glaceon, respectively. *Some wild Pokemon areas have been changed as well. *Wild Eevees can be found very rarely at Route 7. *Join Avenue is located in Saffron City. Storyline changes *The player must first go to Viridian Gym before passing through Viridian Forest. *If the player chooses male, the non-playable female player will be one of the player's childhood friend. He/she will serve as the secondary rival after Blue, the main rival of the game. The default name of the male player character is Jeff, while the default name of the female player character is Zaley. *Team Rocket is first encountered in Viridian Forest, demanding Bill's information. *The Super Nerd at Mt. Moon no longer gives the player a choice of a fossil. Instead, he now gives out the Underground Kit, which allows the player to go underground. *The player must first go the Celadon Department Store when first arrived. *Team Rocket's admins from HeartGold and SoulSilver now battle the player isntead of Giovanni. Giovanni is instead battled once, as a Gym Leader in Viridian City. However, he is encountered throughtout the story. *The Fighting Dojo now gives out only Tyrogue instead of a choice of Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan. *Blaine is now first encountered in the Pokemon Mansion. After that, he returns to his gym. *The rival, as the champion, will not admit defeat at his first defeat, until Professor Oak and the unchosen gender come in and let the player enter the Hall of Fame. *After getting all eight badges, Professor Oak will reward the player a Mega Stone (Venusaurite/Charizardite X or Y/Blastoisinite) depending on the player's starter. *Looker will now give the player a second Master Ball as a reward for arresting all Team Rocket members. *Raikou, Entei, Suicune and Latios/Latias will roam in Kanto after the Elite Four is defeated. *After discovering all Pokemon in the Kanto Pokedex, Professor Oak will reward the player a choice of the three Johto starters, Chikorita, Cyndaquil or Totodile while Cynthia will give the player a choice of Turtwig, Chimchar or Piplup at Saffron City, just like what Steven did with the Hoenn starters in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Pokedex New Mega Evolutions Mega Venusaur JG (Venusarite JG) - Grass/Dragon - Thick Fat Mega Blastoise VR (Blastoisite VR) - Water/Steel - Rock Head Mega Butterfree (Butterfrite) - Bug/Flying - Friend Guard Mega Ninetales (Ninetite) - Fire/Psychic - Magic Bounce Mega Persian (Persianite) - Normal/Dark - Royal Bounce Mega Primeape (Primeapite) - Fighting/Dark - Anger Point Mega Arcanine (Arcanite) - Fire/Dragon - Justified Mega Machamp (Machampite) - Fighting - Justified Mega Golem (Golemite) - Rock/Fire - Magma Armor Mega Lapras (Laprasite) - Dragon/Ice - Magma Armor Mega Dragonite (Dragonitite) - Dragon/Flying - Justified Mega Meganium (Meganiumite) - Grass/Fairy - Healer Mega Typhlosion (Typhlosionite) - Fire/Ground - Drought Mega Feraligatr (Feraligatrite) - Water/Dark - Intimidate Mega Steelix (Steelite) - Steel/Ground - Sturdy Mega Blissey (Blissite) - Fairy - Healer Mega Zangoose (Zangite) - Normal - Immunity Mega Seviper (Sevipite) - Poison - Poison Touch Mega Tropius (Tropite) - Grass/Flying - Chrolophyll Mega Walrein (Walreinite) - Ice/Water - Flare Boost Mega Torterra (Torterrite) - Grass/Steel - Heatproof Mega Infernape (Infernapite) - Fire/Fighting - Iron Fist Mega Empoleon (Empoleonite) - Water/Steel - Defiant Mega Luxray (Luxrite) - Electric/Dark - Motor Drive Mega Carnivine (Carnivite) - Grass - Levitate Mega Toxicroak (Toxicrite) - Poison/Fighting - Poison Touch Mega Weavile (Weavite) - Dark/Ice - Pickpocket Mega Rhyperior (Rhyperite) - Ground/Rock - Mega Launcher Mega Gliscor (Gliscite) - Ground/Flying - Aerilate Mega Gallade (Gallite) - Psychic/Fighting - Justified Mega Serperior (Serperiorite) - Grass/Dragon - Unnerve Mega Emboar (Emboarite) - Fire/Fighting - Moxie Mega Samurott (Samurottite) - Water/Fighting - Guts Mega Scrafty (Scraftite) - Dark/Fighting - Iron Fist Mega Zoroark (Zoroarite) - Dark - Illusion Mega Druddigon (Drudditite) - Dragon/Flying - Tough Claws Rivals The listings of both rivals are in chronological order: Rival Blue - First Battle (Pallet Town, Professor Oak's Lab) Bulbasaur/Charmander/Squirtle - Lv. 5 (Always the starter whose type is strong against the player's) Rival Red/Green - First Battle (Pallet Town, Player's house) Bulbasaur/Charmander/Squirtle - Lv. 6 (Always the starter whose type is weak against the player's) Rival Blue - Second Battle (Route 22, optional) Pidgey - Lv. 7 Bulbasaur/Charmander/Squirtle - Lv. 10 Rival Red/Green - Second Battle (Mt. Moon) Spearow - Lv. 13 Bulbasaur/Charmander/Squirtle - Lv. 15 Rival Blue - Third Battle (Route 24) Pidgeotto - Lv. 18 Rattata - Lv. 16 Abra - Lv. 16 Ivysaur/Charmeleon/Wartortle - Lv. 18 Rival Blue - Fourth Battle (S. S. Anne) Raticate - Lv. 18 Kadabra -Lv. 20 Pidgeotto - Lv. 20 Ivysaur/Charmeleon/Wartortle - Lv. 22 Rival Red/Green - Third Battle (Saffron City) Fearow - Lv. 28 Machoke - Lv. 28 Tangela/Vulpix/Horsea - Lv. 28 Ivysaur/Charmeleon/Wartortle - Lv. 30 Gym Leaders The Gym Leaders are very similar in the demakes, except their teams are slightly changed. All of the Gym Leaders have the same design as Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver. After the player defeats the Elite Four, the player gets to rematch Gym Leaders in their gyms. Elite Four The Elite Four are very similar to the Generation I and Generation III games. Version Exclusives Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games